1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement structure of a door harness for a vehicle, which is used to arrange a wire harness between a vehicle door and a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the door harness for a vehicle has an arrangement structure as shown in FIG. 7. Specifically, in an inner panel 81, a door side wire harness (simply referred to as "door harness") 82 is arranged on its outer panel side. The one end of the door harness 82 is connected to an auxiliary machine (not shown) whereas the other end thereof is inserted into a front pillar 84 through a grommet 83. A body side wire harness (simply referred to as "body harness") 86 arranged within a vehicle body 85 is introduced into the front pillar 84. Within the front pillar 84, a door side connector 82a of the door harness 82 is electrically coupled with a body side connector 86a of the body side connector 86.
A vehicle door 87 (hereinafter referred to as simply "door") is composed of an outer panel 88 and an inner panel 81 which are integrated to each other and a door trim 89 attached to the inner panel 81. The door 87 is rotatably attached to the body 85 through a door hinge 90. Between the door 87 and the front pillar 84 of the body 85, a first and a second door weather strip (hereinafter referred to as "weather strip") 91 and 92 are arranged.
The above arrangement structure has a disadvantage that when the door 87 is opened or closed, the grommet 83 of rubber is forcibly bent and the door harness 82 is also pulled so that the grommet 83 itself may be injured and door harness 82 may cause poor electric conduction.
In order to prevent the poor electric conduction of the door harness 82, the following arrangement structure of the door harness 82 has been proposed.
In this arrangement structure, as shown in FIGS. 8 to 10, a slide guide 40 is attached to the inner panel 81 on the side of the door trim 89 and the door harness 82 is passed through a hard harness protector 30. The harness protector 30 is slidably accommodated within the slide guide 40. The door harness 82 is engaged with a harness supporting pin 49 within the slide guide 40 so that it makes a ring 82b. The body side connector 86a of the body side harness 86 is rotatably provided in the front pillar 84 through a bracket 96. The door connector 82a of the door harness 82 passed through the harness protector 30 is electrically coupled with the body side connector 86a.
In such a configuration, as the door 87 is opened or closed, the harness protector 30 can slide within the slide guide 40 so that the ring 82b of the door harness 82 increases or decreases its diameter, thus preventing the poor electric conduction of the door harness 82.
However, the configuration is made complicate since the harness protector 30 is hard and the body connector 86a (or bracket 96) is rotatably provided in the body 85. In addition, in order that the door connector 82a (or bracket 96) can rotate as the door 87 opens or closes, it requires a space for swing. For this reason, the door trim 89 or inner panel 81 requires an uneven spot 97 and hence becomes complicate in its shape. Further, the harness protector 30 must have a hole (not shown) of a relatively large diameter, through which the harness is to be passed.